


pieces of stella

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: headcanons [1]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, Clothes, College, Color, Education, F/F, First Kisses, Flowers, Love, Music, Pets, Sapphic, Scents, Seasons, Singing, Smiles, Swimming, We're Having Fun, Winter, Women Loving Women, bisexual stella gibson, degrees, self-care, shower time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: just some headcanons and short fics about stella gibson
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. music

i. Music

Stella and her father listened to music with lots of deep bass and melodic soulful vocals. She used to stand on his feet, while he took her around the living room, dancing and swaying to the sounds of Otis Redding, Sam Cooke, and Etta James. She remembers how the record player sounded, all the small clicks when reading the grooves. Her father always hummed or sang softly while she read a book or colored pictures on the floor.

They loved going to the record shop together, finding new albums and artists to share together. Their collection is big, painstakingly assembled and used indicated by wear and tear. When she came home from school, she would run to the albums all lined up and picked their most favorite and put it on, just waiting for her father to get done. 

Now, all grown up, Stella has his collection and treasures it with all her soul. She takes the records out of the covers with such reverence and gently places the needle upon the black smooth vinyl, the cracks and pops adding a new dimension to the listener’s experience. She curls up on her couch, wrapped in a blanket with her hands cradling a glass of wine, and just _feels_ the music wash over her, reminiscing of the man who loved and protected her most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	2. clothes

ii. clothes

She loves to dress down: sweats and big t-shirts. She dresses in her armor for work and pleasure, but wishes to be cradled and comfy when she's alone. You know when she truly trusts you when you see her in her jammies, with little slippers in the winter, and pullover sweaters, much too large for a woman so petite. She dresses like a vulnerable teen when she’s in her home and to share the space is a once in a lifetime experience.

She likes high quality clothes, especially being in a male-dominant profession, she loves to be feminine, yet professional. Her clothing choices are the inspiration to many women and the fear for most men. They think that because she dresses so well, that she is a push over or a fraud. But, Stella shows them a thing or two in stilettos and a skirt. How sweet is the thought of a man being ran down by a WOMAN in a silk blouse and heels? Or how about when she is interrogating a suspect with impeccable sweaters and slacks, never batting an eye to the most gruesome detail? 

Stella Gibson uses her clothes as her amour. It protects her in ways that only she decides.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	3. pets

iii. pets

She has never had a pet.

She wanted one as a child, but was never permitted. She would have started off with goldfish. She had the name already picked out since she was 7 years old.

Eleanor.

One day in July, Stella walked down the street and saw a pet store that was having an adoption drive partnered with a local shelter. She saw kittens and puppies all in their little gated pins. She slowed her walking, just glancing and pondering each creature, when she saw a small little puppy, curled away from the others. The other puppies were standing at attention, barking and whimpering wildly, but this little pup was alone looking at Stella with big brown eyes. She felt drawn to this little one. She _was_ this puppy, back in the day. 

She asked a worker about the litter and specifically about the lonely puppy in the back. She was the runt of the litter, the smallest of all. The puppy’s brothers were all getting adopted but, she was getting left out. Stella made her decision and adopted little Eleanor. She bought a bunch of dog supplies and went back home.

The puppy was a fast learner and very little trouble, besides that one time a bed was shredded to pieces when Stella came home at when she was 8 months old. Eleanor and Stella were inseparable and oftentimes slept and watched TV together. After Belfast and pain, Eleanor was the light in the dark for Stella, the constant companion that helped heal her aching bones and soul faster than any therapy and medication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	4. smiles

iv. smiles

When Stella smiles, and I mean _really_ smiles, she smiles with her whole teeth. Normally, she smiles with her lips, never showing off her pearly whites. She has to be really comfortable and at ease to be _that_ vulnerable. But when she does smile with her teeth, her gums come out too. She makes everyone smile around her when she smiles. It’s that beautiful and contagious. 

Her eyes get brighter, if that’s even possible. The crinkles of skin beside her eyes twinkle and caress the corners, drawing the attention to her bright, wet ice color eyes. Her lips somehow get redder as they stretch the muscles that are, sadly, rarely used. Stella’s smiles are so childlike and pure. Being the receiver of one of these smiles makes hearts skip a beat and stomachs flutter wildly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	5. lavender

v. lavender

Her favorite color and smell is lavender. She loves the gentle color and the soft comforting smell. It stems from her childhood. 

She found the color lavender during a school project that involved the extra big box of crayons, you know the one that has seafoam and mellow yellow. She was mesmerized with it and used it wherever she thought fit. She won first prize, but that’s not what mattered to her. She found _her_ color, the one that everyone asks about when they first meet her. 

When she was little, she would often stay with her grandparents and their house had a window box filled with lavender in it. When the summer rain hit, they would open the window and let in the scent. She fell asleep to that scent during those trips and she took that loving memory with her wherever she went.

Outwardly, nothing in her house indicates the love for this color or scent. But if you really look around her home, you will see bits and pieces of lavender around: 

The pen she uses to take notes, it’s a lavender colored pen with black ink, she found it at an airport and she forgets which one, but it stays at home, never traveling from her nightstand. 

The inner lining of her favorite tea cup, carried with her since her college days, is lavender with little specks of yellow stars. 

Her moisturizer is lavender scented, she pays an arm and a leg for it but she loves it too much. 

Those white candles wrapped in a silver label on her coffee table and in her bathroom, the scent is lavender vanilla. 

The letters from family and close loved ones are held in a lavender colored lockbox with other old memories, including a dried piece of lavender from her grandparents house. 

So yes, both the color and scent are all around Stella Gibson, you just need to know where to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	6. flowers

vi. flowers

Her favorite flowers are forget-me-nots and yellow roses. 

Forget-me-nots because, like her, they are wild and can make a home anywhere. Like that Dolly Parton song,  _ wildflowers don’t care where they grow _ . She likes buying blue and pink seeds, planting them in a pot, watering as needed, and placing them on the windowsill for sunshine time. Everyday she looks at the pot, hoping to see new growth and when that little sprout shows up, she has a big smile on her face. Forget-me-nots symbolize remembrance, luck, and protection, and Stella thinks she needs all three.

Yellow roses because she thinks they are like sunshine in a bottle, classic and happy. Every two weeks, she buys a new bouquet down at the local flower shop, cuts and places the yellow roses in vases, and places them around the house. Up on the shelf on top of the stairs, on the end table by the couch, and on the bar, you'll find varying sizes of vases but always yellow roses. Yellow roses represent optimism, joy, and harmony, and Stella believes she needs all three.

She dislikes red roses or red flowers of any kind. They remind her funerals, of loss, of pain. She recalls the times she was given red roses, at a wake, after she ended a relationship with a man who didn’t understand, and that last time when someone gave her red roses before she left for Ireland. That was a close call case, and never wanted red roses in her home again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	7. degrees

vii. degrees

When deciding her major, Stella could not make up her mind. She wanted to do it all. She read all the archeology, history, literature, anthropology, psychology, and sociology books that were in her boarding school library. She attended all the lectures by well-known authors, scientists, historians, finders, and seekers. She wanted to do it all. 

When asked about her first “dream job” at 7, she said she wanted to be an egyptologist who uncovers the hidden gems of Egypt. Her second “dream job” came after she watched a docuseries about women lead African tribes when she was 14 (that was her main reason in going into anthropology). But, halfway though her first semester, she knew she was destined for law enforcement. A crime occured on campus and the local response to the survivor was terrible and Stella never forgets. She wanted to change the way police treat victims of crime, especially the treatment towards women and minorities. She wanted to change the world. She wanted to do it all.

Ultimately, she did. She registered as a double majored (at first) and earned so many credits that she walked the stage and received four degrees at once. She worked hard and loved doing it. The one area she did not do well in was mathematics. Do not ask her any math questions or you may receive a well-placed punch or death stare. 

Years after graduating with all these degrees and honors, Stella keeps learning. She attends lectures when she can, the continuing education classes are great ways to keep up with the new discoveries and methods of thinking. It’s one thing that her and her partner love to do. Dana Scully loves learning as well. That’s one of the things Stella loves about her. Dana completes Stella’s arts and human behavior degrees with hard, steadfast science and god awful physics and math. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons and little fics that don't belong anywhere, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	8. kisses

viii. kisses

Their first kiss was unexpected. Dana and Stella were on a case together, that's how they met. After rounding up the suspect and getting the confession, they headed to the car, while Mulder was finishing up his paperwork. 

Walking side by side, the clouds suddenly opened and let down a soundless downpour of rain. They start giggling like schoolgirls and ran to their rental, holding up their coats as protection from the rain. They make it to the car, sitting in the backseat, still laughing and soaking wet. 

Like a flash of lightning, their mood changed. Their lips parted and their eyes widened as if a magnet was pulling them together. There, in the backseat of a rental car, they have their first kiss before they ever share an off duty meal together. Their tongues wrestle each other and soft moans are released. Hands are roaming over wet clothes. 

Suddenly, the drivers side door is yanked open and the women rip apart, not looking at the other. Mulder with his huge umbrella does not see the flushed cheeks of the women in the back. He never bats an eye. 

When Mulder drops Stella off at her hotel, Dana Scully follows her in.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons and little fics that don't belong anywhere, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	9. swim

ix. swim

She discovered swimming as a child. She was always a water baby, always finding ways to get into the water. Her father taught her how to float at the beach on holiday. Once she learned how to do that, she felt like she became a mermaid, destined to be in the sea, with the tides. 

In boarding school, she swam competitively. She was the tail swimmer for the relay, easily winning with her fast breaststroke. She won many competitions. Her best event was butterfly, but when she was in her twenties, she injured her shoulder in a way that made it painful to do it for sport. 

At University, she swam in the natatorium near campus to relieve stress and anxiety. She loved waking up early and being the only one at the pool. She felt like those lanes were her church aisles, the water baptizing her, the walls and warehouse-like roof her church. It was a religious experience every time she entered the water. When she pulls on her suit, she is putting on her robes, her swimming cap equates to the pope’s hat, and her goggles are her rosary, allowing her to see the way though the weight of the water.

Now, she brings her daughters to the beach on holiday. Her wife’s sunscreen smothered body sits next to her as they watch their girls in the surf. The image of them in their little polka-dot suits with orange floaties and tiny sunglasses is Stella’s new screensaver. Dana in her wide beach hat and red bikini is her home photo that she looks at during work.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons and little fics that don't belong anywhere, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	10. singing

x. singing

She sings in the shower. Old Etta James, Ella Fitzgerld, and Billie Holiday songs, and even Patsy Cline makes the cut. Her low, raspy voice raises with the steam of the warm water, filling the small bathroom with life. She would never allow anyone to hear her sing, ever. 

She usually sings when she is feeling really good or really emotional. Sad songs are often heard in the mornings or late at night. Feelings of joy and happiness are rare, but when they happen, it's love songs.

She takes baths sparingly, never enough time to enjoy a nice soak or relaxation. She may sing in the bath as the bubbles bubble up leaving a scent of lavender. Calming vocals from the speaker in the corner are matched by the blonde woman in the bath, every pitch in perfect harmony. 

She treats this time alone as her self-care, just feeling her emotions and analyzing herself to better herself. She learned a long time ago to not forget to take care of herself, especially after a tough and grueling case. 

She sings in the shower. She sings in the bath. She is doing okay.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 10th peeps.
> 
> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons and little fics that don't belong anywhere, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


	11. season

xi. season

She likes the cold. Winter snow, freezing wind, and grey skies. She likes to curl up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with a fire going in the fireplace; music filling the silence only to be broken up by pops and crackles of the inflamed wood. 

She feels alive during this time. She feels like she is in her element. Some say it's because she is an Ice Queen, maybe it is. Maybe she has fond memories of this season with her father, building snowmen and being a snow angel before life drastically changed. 

She watches as fat fluffy puffs of snow falls on the streets below, animating the wind. The streets are covered in white, no one is out, she feels like she is the only one left on the planet. The sun behind the snow clouds illuminate her ice blue eyes as she looks out the window, making them look glacial and wet. 

She loves the cold. She feels at home here, come spring she will wish for snow days, wind chills, but looks forward to the growth.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello there, these are just some of my personal headcanons and little fics that don't belong anywhere, that doesn't mean that yours are wrong or that mine are wrong, there just for fun :)
> 
> Bless you for reading fam <3


End file.
